Deidara's Suffering
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Penasarankan apa yang dilakukan Tobi pada Deidara pada malam hari?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Author: Dei-kun coolz**

**DEIDARA'S SUFFERING**

"Senpai...! Senpai!!" teriak seorang cowok memakai topeng berwarna orange sambil menggoncang tubuh senpai-nya yang masih tertidur.

"Ukh-" sambil ngucek-ngucek mata. "Ngapain sih lo, Tob!! Gak perlu tereak-tereak bangunin gue, un!!" Deidara kesal.

"Kalo gak teriak-teriak Senpai gak bakalan bangun!!!" jawab Tobi gak mau kalah.

"Ya gue ngerti... Tapi jangan di telinga DONG!!!" teriak Deidara di telinga Tobi. "Emang lo mau nanggung biaya THT gue, HEH?!! Gini nih, kalo plasteran toa ama speaker, pasti bawaannya tereak mulu, un!!"

"Masih mending Tobi banguninnya teriak-teriak. Coba kalo Tobi banguninnya pake air mendidih, pasti muka Senpai lebih berseni!!!" Tobi, lebay mode: ON. Deidara mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Btw, ngapain lo bangunini gue?! Ini 'kan baru jam tiga antara malam dan pagi, un!!"

"Tobi gak bisa tidur nih..."

"EGP!! Dah, un, gue mo ngelanjutin mimpi gue!!" kata Deidara sambil narik selimutnya dan dia mulai tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Senpai... Senpai!" kata Tobi sambil menggoncang senpai-nya lebih kuat. Deidara bangun dalam keadaan duduk. "Ada apa lagi, Tobi...!" geram Deidara sambil ngepalin tangan terus muncul urat-urat nadi dikepalanya, nahan marah.

"Ukh-, Tobi dah nyoba merem tapi gak bisa, gimana nih, Senpai?!" kata Tobi histeris.

"Lo pergi ke dapur, lo buka deh tu kulkas, di dalamnya ada obat tidur... Lo makan, bukan dimaenin, un!"

"Ampuh gak?" tanya Tobi.

"Kalo bagi gue sih ampuh, makan satu pil aja gak bisa bangun-bangun selama seminggu, un! Tapi--" Deidara memutuskan omongannya.

"Tapi...?" Tobi ngekor.

"Tapi, kayaknya buat lo gak cukup satu pil deh, un..."

"Jadi, Tobi harus makan berapa pil?" tanya Tobi kembali.

"Saran gue sih... Lo makan aja semua ntuh pil sekalian ama botolnya. Supaya lebih maknyoss gituh, unn...!"

"Ok deh, Senpai!"

Deidara tertidur, Tobipun berlalu. Saat sampai di dapur, Tobi dengan segera langsung membuka kulkas, tapi--

'_Em-, di mana yah obat tidurnya? Kok gak ada...'_ batinnya. Tobipun kembali ke kamarnya, dan lagi-lagi...

"Senpai, bangun!!!"

Dei terbagun lagi dan urat-uratnya pada nyembul semua, bentar lagi nadinya pada putus.

"GRRR-, ADA APA LAGI SIH LO!! GAK PUAS JUGA GANGGUIN GUE, UNNN?!!!" teriak Deidara yang suaranya melebihi bunyi bom atom Nagasaki dan Hiroshima.

"Obatnya gak ada, tuh... Coba deh Senpai lihat!" kata Tobi dengan watados -?-. Mau gak mau Deidarapun turun tangan, dia gak kuat lagi denger suara cempreng nan aduhainya Tobi.

'_Mendingan gue dengerin suara nenek lampir dari pada suaranya, unnn!!'_ batin Deidara.

Saat di dapur, Deidara membuka kulkas.

"Nih, ada kok, un!! Mata lo kemana sih, un?!!"

"Oh, iya ya. Ternyata ada di sisi sebelah kiri, maaf ya Senpai, Tobi gak liat!!"

"MAKANYA, JANGAN MAKE TOPENG MULU, UNNN!!" teriak Deidara di telinga Tobi.

"Hehehehe..." Tobi tertawa malu. Denger suara tawa kouhai-nya itu, Deidara tambah kesal dan gendang telinganya serasa mau pecah. Sebelum berakibat fatal Deidara pun kembali ke kamar, ngelanjutin mimpinya yang tertunda.

--Back to good boy Tobi--

Tobi bingung mau makan berapa pil, dia putuskan mengikuti saran senpai-nya. Meskipun berbahaya, bagi Tobi itu hanya bagaikan makan lollipop manis, asam, asin, rame rasanya! Setelah memakan semua pil plus botolnya, mata Tobi terasa berat. Tobi pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan sempoyongan, mirip orang yang abis kelindes truk, untung aja gak nabrak pintu. Markas Akatsuki pun kembali tenang, tapi setelah satu jam...

_SREK... SREK..._

_GRUSAK... GRUSAK_

Terdengar suara berisik yang memecah heningnya malam. Suara itu berasal dari kamar Deidara dan Tobi. Ternyata setelah diselidiki lebih dalam, Tobilah yang menyebabkan suara berisik tersebut.

_DUUK!_

Kaki Tobi mendarat dengan mulus di perutnya Deidara. Deidara serasa kejatohan buah duren beserta pohonnya.

'_UKH-, TOBI!!'_ batinnya menahan marah dan rasa sakit, _'Lebih baik gue iket nih anak!!'_ Ternyata ngiket tangan dan kaki Tobi lebih susah dari pada ngiket Sanbi yang pernah mereka tangkap. Setelah berhasil Deidarapun memindahkan Tobi ke sudut ruangan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Paginya, semua anggota Akatsuki berkumpul di ruangan rapat mereka, termasuk Tobi yang sudah sadar, sepertinya obat tidurnya hanya mampu beberapa jam saja.

"Hahaha-, kenapa mata lo, Dei? Dandanan baru ya?" tanya Kisame yang melihat lingkaran hitam di mata Deidara.

"Ini semua karena Tobi, un! Padahal dia yang gak bisa tidur tapi gue yang kena imbasnya, unnn!" jawab Deidara kesal.

"Lo sabar aja ngadepin anak aneh seperti itu!" kata Itachi singkat, jelas, tapi gak padet.

"Pein, gue instruksi, unn...!" kata Deidara sambil ngacungin tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Ya, Deidara, ada apa?" tanya sang ketua.

"Gue gak tahan lagi tidur ama Tobi! Gue minta pindah kamar, un!!" jawab Deidara dengan semangat '45-nya.

"Kalo cuma itu sih lo bisa pindah ke kamarnya Zetsu. Zetsu, bagaimana?" tanya Pein.

"Kalo gue sih gak masalah, lagian gue tidur sendiri," jawab Zetsu.

"Sangkyuu, Zetsu-san!"

Deidara pun mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya, Tobi hanya menangisi kepergian senpai-nya.

"Apa bener Senpai mo pindah ke kamarnya Zetsu-san?" tanya Tobi sedih.

"Tadi lo kan denger sendiri, un!! Gue gak kuat lagi sekamar ama lo, bisa-bisa gue gila kayak lo," jawab Dei yang masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Dei selesai mengemasi semua barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pindah.

"Dah ya Tobi, gue pindah dulu, un!" gumam Deidara sambil berlalu.

"Senpai... Jangan tinggalin Tobi sendiri!!" kata Tobi histeris. Sayangnya Deidara sudah menghilang dari hadapan Tobi, Tobi hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

Saat sampai di kamarnya Zetsu, terlihatlah segala jenis tumbuhan yang dirawatnya. Di antara semua jenis tumbuhan itu, ada tumbuhan yang paling membuatnya syok, yaitu bunga Raflesia, bunga bangkai, kantung semar, dan tanaman tropis aneh laennya.

'_APA-APAAN INI, UNNN!!'_ batinnya syok.

"Oh, lo dah datang... Lo bisa tidur di situ," kata Zetsu sambil nunjuk ke arah bunga bangkai.

'_APA?! Dari sini aja dah kecium bau bangkenya, apalagi kalo gue tidur ama tuh tanaman. Bisa-bisa gue mati konyol, un!!'_ batinnya lagi. Deidara takut kalau salah bicara nanti langsung ketelen ama Zetsu.

"Ng, kenapa lo masih tegak di situ? Cepetan masuk, nanti kalo ketahuan Pein taneman gue bisa dibakarnya!" gumam Zetsu.

"Maaf, Zetsu-san, gue jadi teringat Tobi, un. Kasihan kalo dia ditinggal sendiri, un," ucap Dei mencari alasan yang bagus untuk berbohong lalu ngebirit ke kamarnya semula. Zetsu hanya bisa bengong. Padahal kalau Deidara tidur di kamarnya dia tidak perlu capek-capek lagi mencari manusia yang akan dimakannya.

Deidara kembali ke kamar awalnya.

_DUAK!!_ –suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar

Terlihatlah Tobi yang lagi asyik menonton acara gossip di tipi. Deidara melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung menata kembali barang-barangnya.

"Senpai!! Tobi kangen banget ama Senpai!" Tobi teriak histeris seperti berjumpa dengan artis idolanya.

"..." Deidara hanya menatap Tobi sejenak lalu kembali syok.

"Senpai kenapa?!" teriak Tobi di telinga Deidara.

"Jangan ganggu gue, un!" jawab Deidara singkat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Malamnya, saat semua anggota Akatsuki tertidur dengan pulasnya.

_DAAK_

_TRAK_

_GRUSAK_

_DUAAK!_

'_Mule lagi nih anak,'_ batin Dei mencoba tuk bersabar.

_DUUAAK!!_

Kaki Tobi mendarat dengan sempurna dimuka Deidara, Deidara yang gak tahan dengan sikap tidur Tobi memilih pindah tidur di lantai.

'_Huh-, semuanya sama aja. Gak berseni, un!!'_ Deidara teriak di dalam hatinya.

'_Mungkin gue lebih baik tidur di lante aja kali, un! Dari pada harus tidur ama taneman bau bangke! Bisa aja saat gue lagi tidur gue malah ditelen tiba-tiba ama tanemannya ato ama induk semangnya!!'_ pikir Dei, _'Yeah... Emang lebih baik begi...'_

_BRUKK!!_ –suara sesuatu jatuh

Ternyata malam itu Tobi jatuh ke bawah di mana Deidara tidur di situ. Deidara merasa seperti terhimpit oleh mammoth + brontosaurus + Pretty Asmara. Deidara pingsan di tempat sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-FIN-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
